Best friends-ish
by sarah.child68
Summary: So I'm pretty sure this is really awful but I want your guys opinion so tell me what you think please- anyway Percy and Annabeth are best friends and basketball brings them Just a little closer
1. Chapter 1

{**********************}

Author's Note

Please read and review and let me know what you think.

The End

{************************}

Percy POV

I was super nervous because my team had just made it into the state championship tomorrow. We're number one in the state, the Goode High School Chargers. Once coach named me and my friend Axe as captain the team definitely started playing better and now here we are. I have no idea who we are playing but no matter what I'm gonna be freaking out…

Anyway- Coach wanted to see me so I walked up to his office and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" said a voice that was definitely not coach.

I opened the door slightly confused I walked in to see coach talking to…. Annabeth?!.

"Uhh… Why is she here? No offense Annabeth or anything but..." I asked coach referring to the blonde.

"She's your new assistant coach" coach said

I couldn't stop grinning because who wouldn't want their best friend to be their coach.

"I've got to talk to the office about gym time so I'll see you two later. And Percy? Please show to the gym." Coach said while walking out the door.

"Ok, do you want to go now? Or walk around for awhile?" I asked

"Let's go now" she said.

"Okay come along " I said in very awful British accent that made her laugh

We continued to talk and walk until we finally came to the gym. Practice started 10 minutes ago so the boys were all already in there when we walked in.

"Wow Perce I didn't know we could bring our girlfriends to practice." Axe said while laughing at me.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked him really sweetly.

"Axe" responded Axe

"Well Axe, you're gonna go run 4 laps around the track for that comment, because a) I'm not his girlfriend I'm his best friend and b) in your new assistant coach." Annabeth said while pushing him towards the door

"Wuh...But How?" Axe said while still in shock from having to go run.

"Now go" Annabeth said

I was trying not to laugh until coach walked in with a dripping Axe behind him because it was raining on the track.

" Jackson what did you do to Axe?" Coach asked me

"Nothing he just made mad so she made him run." I answered

"Okay that's fine, alright boys as you can all see is your new coach so you will respect her and not give her a hard time. Now let's start practice with 3 v 3." Coach said

I nodded and walked off to get started with running drills

{1 hour 30 minutes later}

"Okay boys that's it go change and go home, I'll see you all tomorrow for our game, be here early. Goodbye" coach said while practically running out of the gym.

The cheer squad started walking in as we were packing up so Annabeth walked over to them.

"Girls! Start your partner stretches and then do some light sprint loops." Annabeth said

She turned around,"Percy wait up." She started jogging over to me,"Hey earlier about what Axe said I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable…" she trailed off

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'm perfectly fine- hey I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked her

"Yeah Bye Percy."she said

"Bye, text me Annabeth!" I practically yelled while walking away

"Ok!" She yelled back.

I walked out with a grin on my face because , yeah, tomorrow is going to be amazing.

The end of chapter one

{********************}

So wha did y'all think? If it's awful please tell me

{*****************}


	2. Chapter 2

{**********************}

Author's Note

Please read and review and let me know what you think.

The End

{************************}

Percy POV

Alright, maybe if I text her first it won't be awkward, will it? I have no clue but it's 2 am and I know she won't be happy if I wake her up, but I'm booooooored. I'll text her once, okay yeah that's what I'll do.

So I got my phone and opened up her contact:

{Italics is Percy, Bold is her}

 _Hey r u up?_

 **Ya y?**

 _Wanted to talk to you-_

 **K what's up?**

 _Nothin i'm just freakin' out_

 **Y?**

 _Championships_

 **Oh, you'll do fine, now go to bed**

 _K bye_

 **Bye**

Well that conversation went well, now I'll just need to be afraid of her tomorrow during the game, I mean what if she benches me. Wait, she can't bench one of the best players on the team, can she? Oh well, it'll be worth it for her-Wait no not for her, for me and her- that's not what I meant either but Ughh you get my point.

I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep but I have no clue what's gonna happen tomorrow

I woke up to a very annoying knock on my door, so I stood up and tried to shake the sleep from me as I walked to my door. It didn't work to well because when I opened the door I saw a very blurry blonde standing in front of me.

"Uhh- Perce? You okay?" Annabeth asked as I rubbed at my eyes to get them to stop being blurry.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I asked her while trying not to yawn.

"Well, I wanted to walk to school with you, so I came over here but you weren't even up yet…" she told me while raising one eyebrow at me.

"Sorry" I told her while rubbing my neck sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes,"Hurry, we have to leave in like 15 minutes."

"Ok fine" I told her while I walked over to my closet to find close.

I finally decided on a black tee-shirt with jeans and my black converse- simple but elegant as I like to put it. I walked into my kitchen and Annabeth took one look at me, rolled her eyes, and started reading again. If I'm being honest with myself I was kinda sad she wasn't gonna sit and check me out, but then again who likes being honest with themselves?

"You ready to go?" I asked her while grabbing my backpack and keys

"Yeah let's go- wait you drive?" she asked me while eyeing my keys suspiciously

"Yeah it was a gift from my dad" I told her

She shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door, so I followed. While we were walking down to the parking garage I couldn't help but wonder about the game. I mean what if we lose? Or what if I play horribly? Either way we would be the laughing stock of Goode.

Annabeth seemed to sense my uncomfortability and nudged me with her shoulder.

"Stop thinking about the game, you'll give yourself a headache." she said

"I'm trying it's just not working" I said while clicking my key to unlock my car.

"Think about who you want to win for. Who is that?" she asked me while opening the passenger side door and sliding in.

"The team, the school, my family and friends, I don't know" I told her when i knew exactly who I wanted to do this for. But I couldn't exactly just say that it was her without it being awkward so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

I got in, put the key in the ignition, told my mind to focus on the road and not on Annabeth, and I started the car and pulled out- still not mentally prepared for later.

The end of this chapter

{**********************}

Author's Note

Please read and review and let me know what you think. If this sucks please tell me because I'm still not sure if I like the plot or not.

The End

{************************}


End file.
